XXXMas 5
XXXMas 5 is the fifth game in XXXMas series. This episode is dedicated to Inna's little adventure in Santa's village on Xmas Eve. The game was released on 25 December 2017. Plot After failing her mission in Blue is Better, Inna is forced to help Santa in preparing for Xmas in company of many other elves under the lead of Nissa. However, Inna does not share the festive mood at all and strives to return to Acherus by every possible means. Characters Protagonists Females: Major characters Females: Males: Minor characters Females: Males: Cameo appearances Females: Walkthrough 1. The game starts with a short dialogue and an H-scene. 2. After the scene, watch a conversation. Talk to Ricko and Pocko if you want and then leave the house. 3. Turn left and move towards the stables across the bridge. There is a house to the left of the stables - go inside and interact with Nissa. 4. After two consecutive conversations, return to Nissa and talk to her once again. Watch a dialogue and an H-scene. 5. Pick Santa's Key up from Nissa's table and then leave her house. 6. Turn right and follow the road until you find yourself in front of large wooden gates. On the right you will see a cabin with a tauren in a green suit - Blanc. Talk to him. Watch a dialogue and an H-scene. 7. Secret H-scene item: Return to Nissa's office and approach the frozen river in front of it. You will find a broken sleigh on top of the river in the corner to the right of the bridge. Come closer to it and pick up a wheel of Cheese. 8. Go to the entrance of Santa's house (the building next to the one you left in the beginning) and use Santa's Key on its door. 9. Go up to the second floor of Santa's house and open the first door in front of you. Come inside and watch a dialogue. 10. Go down to the cellar (the entrance is on the first floor right under the stairway) and grab a bottle of Dalaran Gold from the wine rack in front of the stairway. 11. Secret H-scene item: Go further into the cellar until you come across a rat. Use a wheel of Cheese on it and continue your way behind barrels. Go past a painting into the dark corner in which you will find a Mirror. Pick it up. 12. Return to the room with the ladies and Santa on the second floor of his house. 13. Approach the table with presents, a lamp and a bunch of Keys. Use a bottle of Dalaran Gold on the keys - they will be moved to your inventory. 14. Secret H-scene item: Leave the first room and go to the one in the center - there you will see two bookshelves. Use the Mirror on a part of the wall between them. 15. Leave Santa's house and approach the stables. Use the Keys on the central stall and watch a short scene. Do not interact with the horse (Dustin) yet. 16. Secret H-scene item: Go behind Dustin in his stall until you see a Vial of Fel Cleansing next to the two haystacks. Pick it up. 17. Now you can explore Santa's village and look for optional H-scenes. 18. After you have found all the previous H-scenes, go to the large building to the right of the stables. Move inside until you find yourself in the main hall. 19. Leave the building. Now you can look for the last scene - a secret one. Note: Now you can proceed to the game ending Known bugs * There is no sound in the scene with Sylvanas and Santa (Optional H-scene #6). Trivia * XXXMas 5 is apparently a sequel to Blue is Better and a prequel to Lewd Red Riding Hoof. Category:XXXMas episodes Category:Female protagonist